


Come Together

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Church AU, Church Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just some nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: About lust and carnal desires.Sins in god's eyes, no punishment could make them atone for.''Come together, together as one''Church AU





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had two other wips planned for today but ended up writing some quick and short smut because I felt like it and I really had this song stuck in my head!   
> I always wanted to try writing a fanfic to some song lyrics so uh, now I did! 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to 'Monstrance Clock' by Ghost while listening to this!

_ To the sound of the monstrance clock _

_ Air is cleansed, assembled flock _

  
_  
  


''It's your turn, Father.''

 

Tempting words, dripping of those ever so soft lips like poison in the disguise of sweet honey.

 

''Lord Jesus Christ, son of God, have mercy on me, a sinner.''

 

Words of prayer pushed past trembling lips under his breath, sweat dripping down his forehead as the crowd parted, making way for their Messiah.

His black cloak clung to his body, feeling like a burning hot layer of metal slowing him down in the very haze of the moment.

  
_  
  


_ Black candles burn, all minds aligned _

_ To the sound of the monstrance clock _

  
_   
  


All eyes on him, their key to salvation.

Why him?

It was torture, he was sure.

Punishment for his sins, his carnal desire.

 

''Father, you've been wanting this all the time, haven't you?''

 

A blonde angel, a porcelain face adorned with eyes of jade. Skin so very soft and smooth, god must have crafted him by hand.

 

''A-Aslan, what's all of this?'' he asked, uncertainty audible in his voice, fear shining clear as day within those blue eyes.

 

''I know your deepest and darkest secret, Father.''

 

A smile curled up the boy's lips, revealing tiny fangs and for a moment it was as if there were horns sprouting from his head.

Just an imagination, was it?

A sea of candles around them, high up on the altar. The crowd, the stuffy atmosphere emitting from them as they chanted their prayers.

  
_  
  


_ As the parish sighs in smoke _

_Enters lady revealed of cloak_  
  
_  
  


Having reached the end of the path, Father Glenreed came to a halt. His eyes lingering. Lingering on the very image of that angelic beauty presented to him on top of the altar.

Ash had always been an object of temptation to him.

Those endearing smiles, that seraphic voice when he was singing those prayers during service. His voice had always stuck out most.

Gentle and soft, so very warm.

Calming to other's, the sound of Ash's voice had always been nerve-wrecking to the priest. It woke those earthly desires, lust and want, need to claim this beauty for himself.

In mind as in matter, he wanted to own him in each aspect of existence.

Unsightly thoughts for someone of the cloth, his biggest sin.

Nothing in this world, no deed to redeem his soul, no punishment could ever make him atone for it.

_  
  


_ To the haunting sound of the monstrance clock _

_  
  


One of Ash's hands reached out for the Father, the man of his dreams as he had found attraction to him from an early age on.

 

''When was the first time I masturbated to the thought of you?'' he purred, a pur turning into a chuckle as Ash spread those slender legs of his.

 

''I think I was 10? Maybe 11?''

 

Leaning back, revealing to be wearing nothing underneath that nun's habit he was wearing.

 

''I remember it so very clearly. I was listening to your praying next door. The sound of your voice in my ears as I began to explore what you refer to as earthly bliss. The very thing you swore to stay abstinent from.''

 

It was a shame to him, feeling how the boy's words began to excite his body for more.

 

''I thought about sharing my impure thoughts with you so many times before. The thought of it alone, making me want to touch myself over and over again.''

 

Ash's voice sounded soft, as if reciting one of the prayers Father Glenreed had taught him many years ago. It rung deep within him as he found himself being pulled closer by Ash's legs wrapping around his waist.

 

''Please, Father Glenreed. Release yourself from your shackles, free yourself from those religious reigns and give in to your desires.''

 

It was a beg, weak as if asking for forgiveness and yet strong enough to make him feel unable to resist temptation.

_  
  


_ To the sound of the end of day _

_ Mesmerized, the assembled sway _

  
_   
  


Feeling Ash press up against him, his black pants the only layer separating them from each other as the boy had already revealed his naked body to him, his most sensitive parts.

He heard the crowd around them chant some more, their chanting growing louder as heat spread throughout his body.

 

''Free yourself, Father.'' Ash whispered, propping himself up with one hand so the other could reach up to touch the priest's strong jaw.

 

''Take what you've been wanting all these years.''

 

Ash's hand in the back of his neck pulled him down, their lips meeting for the first time. They were as soft as he had imagined, so very warm and slim. Teeth grasped his lower lip, biting, sucking on it.

He had lost the fight against his inner demons, giving in to what they had asked for so very long.

Ash's tongue pushed past his lips, searching for sanctuary in the warmth of the other.

  
_   
  


_ Black candles burn, all minds aligned _

__Hypnotizing horns of ram  
  
_  


 

The shadows casted from the candles around them, painting silhouettes onto Ash's white skin as they kissed in the dim light.

One hand on Ash's inner thigh, gently brushing over it as the other held onto the boy's waist, wandering up and down.

The feeling of that fragile frame under his hands, skin on skin. The hand on Ash's waist slowly wandered up to his chest. A calloused thumb brushing over sensitive nipples, hard from his touch.

He could feel them stick out from under Ash's habit, driving a wince, a soft moan out of him as he dared to brush over them again.

 

What a sin.

 

It was a soft pinch which got Ash trembling for more, the grip of his legs wrapped around the priest's waist growing stronger as Father Glenreed continued to brush over his nipples. Pinching harder from time to time whenever he desired to hear more of those sweet outcries.

 

''Aslan, my pure little Aslan.'' he whispered between kisses, his voice husky as he hoped to catch his breath a little before going back in on that sweet tongue of the blonde.

Their bodies had seemingly started moving on their own, moving in a steady rythm to brush against each other until Ash's length started to leak some pre-cum onto the priest's clothes.

 

''Use me Father, assuage thy hunger. I am thine to be used.''

  
-  
  


_ Paralyzing pentagram _

_ And the eerie sound of the monstrance clock _

_ Singing _

  
-  
  


Ash's legs had unfolded, giving away that pulling sensation as he spread them some more. Hungry eyes lingering on that image of something utterly ordure.

 

''You know how to do it Father, don't you?'', his voice a mere chuckle as he propped himself up still. ''You've fantasized about this as much as I have, right?''

 

That blonde angel face? Merely a disguise for that sweet little devil who had his claws around him in a tight grip. Able to strike and kill any minute.

 

''Come on Father, push in side. Let's do this together.''

 

He had started to move in a haze, unzipping his pants as he freed his hardened member from it's prison of cloth.

Aligning with Ash's tight heat, he felt that he had been prepared, wetted and stretched. Was it he himself or one of the countless others who were watching them in awe?

Who knew what had been going on before he had entered this obscene image.

With ease, he slipped into the boy, spreading his insided inch by inch as he pushed past that tight ring of muscles.

He groaned, feeling the beast inside of him taking over.

That devil who slumbered in each and everyone residing in the earthly realm.

 

''Yes, Father! Fuck me!'' Ash called out, pure bliss outlined on his face.

 

His movements were slow and powerful, almost tantric while switching between soft, feathery touches and rough, demanding grasps.

The chanting around them growing louder again, their surroundings becoming blurry.

He felt how his heartbeat and breath started to align with Ash's. Pleasure took reluctance's place, making them forget about anything around them.

The world was a blur, only heat and lust reigned between them.

Ash's moans, those soft mewls as his hands clung onto the cool, smooth surface of the altar he was laying on.

 

''What, Father? No ejaculatory prayer?'' he chuckled between moaning as the strong movement of the priest's hips thrusting into him, gently rocked him up and down.

He felt the man so deep within him, hitting his insides, spreading him further with each thrust.

 

''Together, Father. Let's come together.''

 

He had lost himself in the moment, in the mix of the crowd's chanting and the sweet mewls of the blonde youth in front of him, his hungry hole clenching down around the priest's girth. He could see Ash's stomach bulge whenever he had thrusted all of his cock inside of him, could see exactly where he hit.   
Those small hips, hip bones visible, so very tempting to grab onto.   
Ash threw his head back as he cried out for more, never wanting to miss this feeling ever again.   
  
A sinner in god's eyes, the priest had never felt happier, felt more fulfilled than right in this moment.   
  
This is what he had wanted all this time.   
  
Ash was his and his alone, for him to use at whim.  
  
_  
  


_ Come together, together as one _

  
_  
  
  
He woke between his drenched sheets, words of prayer on his lips as he woke from that dream.  
Terror in his eyes, another nightmare.   
The image of Aslan still burning in his thoughts.  
  
_  
  
 _Come together for Lucifer's son_  
  
_


End file.
